


Critic of Ravenstag

by Outlawlanaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chef Hannibal, Drabble, Food critic Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawlanaya/pseuds/Outlawlanaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loved being a culinary critic. It was a job that let him eat to his hearts content and he didn't have to interact with any coworkers. His latest assignment was a restaurant named Ravenstag. A posh restaurant that was famed for it's delectable treats and for it's infamous head chef. Will was sure it was going to be an easy assignment.</p>
<p>This was a drabble that I had written for the "He-Ate-Us Hannibal Drabble Contest" held by  sku7314977 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critic of Ravenstag

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction in this fandom so I'm really excited to be putting it out there. For now this is completed as a drabble, though I might continue it later ^_^.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal.

The steaming dish was placed before Will and a waft of garlic and fresh parsley teased his nose. For the life of him Will couldn't remember the overcomplicated and unnecessarily fancy name the dish was called, nor pronounce it if he were to look through his notes, but that did nothing to detract from the delectable sight of the meal. At moments such as this, as Will took up his utensils in anticipation of trying this visually stunning creation, he truly loved his job as a food critic. It was a profession where he could pursue his passion for food. And if he's not able to up hold social niceties with those around him due to his needed bites of food, all the better.

Will was able to place the first cut into the tender price of meat but paused as a shadow darkened his little table. His hope that the other being would simply leave him if he refused to acknowledge their presence was shattered as an accented voice floated over him. "Good evening Mr. Graham."

Not wanting to appear rude, something his late mother had instilled the importance of, Will laid down his silverware and glanced up towards the other. The man was dressed in the same black and white as the rest of the restaurant staff except for the pristine chefs apron that covered his front. 

"I was hoping to remain anonymous while here." Will had been so careful with his note taking and wondered what had given him away.

"I would be a poor owner if I failed to recognize a renounced columnist in my own establishment."

Will tended to avoid direct eye contact on the simple principal that he usually was able to see to much of a person that was better left hidden. With this man he took the risk and as dark maroon connected with his gaze for the spilt second Will glanced above his chin he knew this was a person he never wanted to gain the full attention of. He would never survive as whole as he was now. "I'm hardly renowned."

"You are in the circles that matter." The man sounded amused. "My name is Hannibal Lector owner and head chef of Ravenstag." 

Will felt inclined to offer up his own greeting despite Mr. Lectors obvious knowledge of his identity. Before a silence could descend and settle into awkwardness Will felt compelled to ask. "Was there something I could help you with?" And promptly felt foolish for such a dim-witted question. The chef graciously kept any mocking from his tone as he spoke the obvious answer. "I simply wish to make sure the food was up to your standards."

Ah, Will thought, how sly of you. It wasn't the first time a chef had tried this trick on him. For many people the presence of the chef would compel them to automatically lean on a favorable review of the food presented. If that was this Hannibal's plan than Will lost any respect for the man even before he tried the first bite. However there were those chefs that were arrogant enough that felt a need to watch as others discovered their food, prideful on the knowledge that their creation could be judged in nothing but a favorable light. Based on the little smirk this man was wearing Will would peg him for the second. Well, Will thought as he finished gathering up the first bite on his fork, lets see if his culinary skills can back up his haughty attitude. The meat practically melted on his tongue as the cream sauce danced along his taste buds in a sinful explosion of flavor. Will tried to keep his hum of approval from escaping, but the slight twitch of the chef's lips proved it was a wasted effort.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the fruits of my labor."

Will couldn't muster up an eye roll from the conceited response as he savored his second bite. "How did you get the meat so tender?"

"The key is the rich life the animal enjoys before its careful selection." A secret smile ghosted across the chefs mouth. 

Will simply nodded before grasping his wine glass intent on washing down his sudden nervousness. Chef Lector had a satisfied presence about him now that seemed capable of intimidation if Will wasn't careful. A tanned hand was placed over the rim of the glass before it could get more than a few inches from the table top. "Was this wine one recommended to you by your attendant or of your own preference?"

The question caught Will off guard. "I don't know much about wine so I asked for a recommendation."

A deep frown bordering a scowl appeared on the man's face before it was hidden by a calm neutrality. "My apologies then. To be able to fully appreciate any meal a complementary wine is needed, something my wait staff have evidently grown lax in providing." The man took the wineglass. "Please excuse me for a moment."

"Wait." Will flushed at the volume he used and lowered his voice when Hannibal turned with a patient expression. "It's fine really. The food more than assures you a favorable review."

He didn't want the sweet red head who had served him the wine to get into trouble over something Will himself didn't consider important. 

"Nonsense." the man's eyes caught Will's for a moment causing the critic to suppress a shiver at the heat hidden in their depths. "You deserve the best of what I have to offer."

And didn't that sound oddly like a dark promise.

A smile lighted on the man's face. "This happenstance actually helped me decide on my next culinary masterpiece. Something with a sweet red glaze perhaps. " The chef waited until Will's gaze flicked up to his once more. "I'll expect you there, dear Mr. Graham. I, after all, still owe you an uninterrupted show of my unique design."

Will watched as the chef disappeared behind the doors leading into the kitchen with an unease he couldn't explain.


End file.
